


sounds fake, but okay

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, HQ Rarepair Week 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, There's only one bed but its big so does it really matter???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Iwaizumi opens his mouth, closes it again, and then looks at Kita with guilt. “I’m sorry,” he says with a sigh, running a hand across his face. This not the first time he’s given Kita such look and probably not the last time he’s going to apologize since he’d asked Kita for this favor.The favor being accompanying him as a plus one on his best friend’s wedding, only so his friends can stop pestering him about bringing a date, or God forbid, avoid having them set him up with someone there if he fails to bring one himself. But as soon as Iwaizumi told them, his friends assumed that he’s bringing someone he’s actually dating, and it spiraled out of his control and hadn’t been able to correct them.For Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2020 Day 1:affinity|coffee shop|fake dating/engagement/marriage au
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kita Shinsuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	sounds fake, but okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Rarepair Week!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It turns out, there was only one bed.

It’s big enough to fit both of them, Kita thinks, it being queen sized and all while admiring how the leaf-patterned duvet looks soft and comfortable, and how he can’t wait to sleep on it later.

Iwaizumi, for his part, curses under his breath as he stops with his luggage as soon as he sees the room, specifically the bed.

“Hold on,” Iwaizumi huffs, parking his luggage by the door. “I’d ask if there’s another room with two beds.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Kita stops Iwaizumi by his arm, just as he is about to leave.

“But-”

“They think we’re dating, right?”

Iwaizumi opens his mouth, closes it again, and then looks at Kita with guilt. “I’m sorry,” he says with a sigh, running a hand across his face. This not the first time he’s given Kita such look and probably not the last time he’s going to apologize since he’d asked Kita for this favor.

The favor being accompanying him as a plus one on his best friend’s wedding, only so his friends can stop pestering him about bringing a date, or God forbid, avoid having them set him up with someone there if he fails to bring one himself. But as soon as Iwaizumi told them, his friends assumed that he’s bringing someone he’s actually dating, and it spiraled out of his control and hadn’t been able to correct them.

He’d been warning Kita about them and kept apologizing since. Though, Kita sees it differently, because really, he’s the one who planted the idea in Iwaizumi’s head.

“And like what I’ve been saying, it’s alright. I volunteered, remember?” So saying, he tugs at Iwaizumi and takes his luggage with his other hand and pulls both inside the spacious room.

“I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Iwaizumi murmurs, ducking his head and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand and he’s yet to take the other from Kita’s hold.

“You are not,” Kita assures. “I will get offended if you keep on apologizing,” he says with a mock glare.

Iwaizumi looks at him, alarmed. “It’s not- I’m not-” he sighs when he realizes that Kita’s just teasing him. “I’m so-” Kita hums a warning and the apology hangs unfinished on Iwaizumi’s lips. “You’re right,” he says with a small smile. “I can take the couch.”

“Now I’m offended.” Kita lets go of him.

“What?”

“It’s a big bed, Iwaizumi. We’ll both fit in. But if you really don’t want to sleep beside me, then-”

“I don’t mind sleeping with you!” Iwaizumi exclaims then immediately snaps his mouth shut and blushes when he realized what he’s just said. He clears his throat. “I-I mean, I don’t mind sleeping beside you.”

Kita blinks at him then lightly coughs to dispel the sudden tension. “Well, that’s settled then.”

Iwaizumi nods. “Do you mind if I take the shower first?”

“No. Go ahead.”

Kita looks around the room, studying it while Iwaizumi grabs the things he needs from his luggage and breathes deeply once Iwaizumi’s inside the bathroom. He free falls on the bed, face first and bounced once, glad that his initial assessment of the bed and duvet was right. Hopefully, it will help him sleep better tonight, even while knowing that Iwaizumi’s going to be sleeping beside him.

He didn’t mean to be pushy, it’s not like him. It’s also not like him to volunteer himself as plus one for someone else’s best friend’s wedding and be mistaken as his boyfriend, but here he is. Kita turns on his back with a huff and lays spread eagle, staring at the ceiling while contemplating the choices and decisions he’s made.

It had been an impulsive one, telling Iwaizumi that he’ll go with him. He’d wanted to help him, sure, but that time, he’d been particularly feeling annoyed with Atsumu and his comment about Kita’s life being boring. It didn’t bother him before, and can shrug it off most of the time; Atsumu hadn’t been even mean when he said it, just one of his usual thoughtless remarks, but it had been weighing on him when he met with Iwaizumi during their weekly dinner and that led him to say the things he did.

He’s not regretting coming, even with the misunderstanding that came with it. Though, it’s been worrying that he finds himself idly daydreaming about spending time Iwaizumi as of late, imagining their weekly dinners turning into nightly ones, or turning into lunch dates. Mostly, it’s just him thinking about Iwaizumi and he doesn’t want to acknowledge what it could mean. Not yet. He thinks it will complicate their act, no matter how short of a time they would have to do it. And maybe he’s just getting caught up with the whole situation. He can’t act on feelings that might just be fleeting.

His determination to get through the evening and the events tomorrow renewed, he sits up from the bed, aiming to fix his things, but when he does so, Iwaizumi comes out of the shower, shirtless.

Kita finds himself fixating his gaze on the gleaming chest and the play of muscles on his arms while he’s toweling his hair. He swallows, feeling hot and thirsty all of a sudden.

“-Kita?”

Kita snaps from his trance and blinks up quickly at Iwaizumi. “What?”

“I said you can shower now, if you like.”

Kita blinks some more. “…Right. Yeah. Okay, I will.” He moves, dazed, not really thinking about what he’s doing and just going through the motions. When he comes to, he’s inside the still steamy bathroom, clutching the clothes and essentials he’s brought close to his chest, where his heart is pounding like he’d just finished harvesting the produce from his vegetable garden.

…Huh.

\-----

Iwaizumi’s having a pep talk with himself, rehearsing the way he’s going to introduce Kita to the idiots he calls his friends in front of the mirror. They still have time until the dinner the wedding entourage was supposed to attend and he’s panicking a little because he and Kita never really planned for anything, did they?

They never managed to talk about how they would act or what they would answer to the million questions that his friends would inevitably ask. Then again, maybe not planning anything and just letting his friends realize that they jumped into conclusion would be good for them to finally learn their lesson. But a part of him knows that it might just lead them to tease the two of them, and that might make Kita uncomfortable, and he doesn’t want that to happen.

He clicks his tongue and scratches his head in annoyance, but he doesn’t get to berate himself for long as he startles when the door of the bathroom clicks open and he schools his expression and stance to make it seem like he’s just fixing his shirt.

“So are you ready?”

“…For what?”

“For the dinner.” Silence followed and Iwaizumi turns to look at Kita and whatever he’s going to say dies on his tongue, his breath hitches when he sees what he’s wearing. The towel draped over his shoulders and an oversized sleeping shirt that stops mid thigh, and Iwaizumi is unable to stop his eyes from raking over the smooth, milky legs, his mouth hanging open.

“Ah, right! The dinner.” Kita says, pounding a fist on his open hand. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“You don’t have to come, if you’re tired.” Iwaizumi quickly interjects. “I’ll just tell them you’re already sleeping. It’s no problem.”

“No, I’ll go with you. I’ll just change.” Kita gives him a small smile then gets some clothes from his luggage and lays it on the bed. Iwaizumi’s eyes widen when Kita starts taking the oversized shirt off right there and then and he doesn’t know what happens next because he immediately turns around because he feels like he’s watching something he shouldn’t. He swallows and lightly slaps his cheeks.

“Iwaizumi?” He jumps because Kita sounded closer than he should and when he turns, he’s by the dresser, the hairdryer in hand. “I’ll just dry my hair and we can go, alright?”

Iwaizumi nods. “Yeah…yeah. Take your time.”

Iwaizumi steps away from the dresser and goes to the bathroom and once safely inside, he slaps his hands over his face, willing the heat that rushed there away. He remembers Kita and what he looked like and he shakes his head. This is not the time to be thinking about things like that.

He wonders then, if he’ll survive this. He hopes he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't be like these two thirsty dorks and stay hydrated! :D


End file.
